


When You Come to Collect

by Orchidaexa



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Illness, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orchidaexa/pseuds/Orchidaexa
Summary: There was a pause as Ella flicked her eyes between the two, noting the tension that suddenly lined Lucifer’s shoulders.It hit her, the breath knocked out her lungs.Lucifer could not only see and hear Ray Ray, he was related to her.





	When You Come to Collect

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Fill for Luciferprompts:  
> Ella has appendicitis (or an accident if one wants to be dramatic) and wakes up after the surgery to find Rae-Rae and Lucifer bickering and/or cuddling in her hospital room.
> 
> This is edited from the inital fill, which had been typed out on a phone and just immediately posted because plot bunnies.  
> It had been a while since I actually wrote any fanfic so! Apologies for shaky characterisation, but man I just want some unveiling.

Chloe had been there the first time Ella had awoken. She was as close as it got to having family in town right now, and she squeezed Ella’s hand as they talked. Not that Ella made any sense. Once she had drifted back to sleep, Lucifer had coerced her into returning home. “Trixie needs you,” he’d encouraged, “I’ll look out for her,” his voice dripping with that honey that made him sound all the more trustworthy. So Chloe had left, but not without a regretful look over her shoulder.

The second time Ella woke up, there were ferocious whispers between two very familiar voices, but she had failed to hold onto consciousness, as tired as she was from the anaesthetic. She hadn't even managed to peel open her eyes before the exhaustion overtook her and she drifted back into her drug augmented sleep.

The third time, her eyes fluttered open, Lucifer nursing a coffee in the corner, and Ray Ray sipping on a soda, looking at Lucifer with reasonably distinct discomfort. She’d croaked something about water, setting off a small flurry of activity as both of them seemed to want to be the first to offer up the desired item. Lucifer got there first, leaving her friend glaring daggers into his back.

“Miss Lopez!” he said, a light tone to his voice. “Gave us all quite the fright, collapsing in the precinct like that,” his cheery voice welcome in the room. If Chloe had been there, she may have detected the strained undertone, the genuine stress in her partner's voice. “For a minute there, I thought my sister had arrived to collect.”

That teased a response out of the silent Ray Ray, who scoffed. “You know damn well that I was there to watch over her!”

There was a pause as Ella flicked her eyes between the two, noting the tension that suddenly lined Lucifer’s shoulders.

It hit her, the breath knocked out her lungs.

Lucifer could not only see and hear Ray Ray, he was related to her.

Her normally constant stream of thoughts was starting to power up, though much more sluggish than usual, and she looked directly at Ray Ray. “How are you drinking soda?” She kept her voice level and Ray Ray, for her part, had the decency to look uncomfortable. Like she’d rather be anywhere but there.

“There appears to be a lot of explaining to do, Miss Lopez,” Lucifer said, settling down into a chair at the side of the room. “And I do believe it starts with someone being honest.” His dark eyes were drilling into Ray Ray, and she looked almost scared. Almost.

“Luci,” She was hissing, “now is not the right time!”

“So when is? When you come to collect?” His voice was bitter, and Ray Ray shrank back.

“Guys!” Her voice felt harsh and croaky, a small wave of cramp flowing through her body, remnants of the surgery, “will you please stop fighting!” This was less of a question and more of a demand. 

Ella pointed at Lucifer. “You said she’s your sister; have a little more respect.” Lucifer scoffed but didn’t say another word. Ray Ray looked smug until the finger turned to her. “And you! Are a ghost so why the hell can he see you? Is this more method acting?” There were tears in her eyes, shaky and unsure of herself, her voice pitching up as she began to spiral into a panic.

Ray Ray turned from the bed and sighed. “He’s right you know.” Her voice was small and Lucifer looked unbearably smug. Ella shot a heated glance his way and he retreated into himself. “Luci is my brother… I just wanted you over here to be closer to him.”

Ella lay back, trying to take it in, surreptitiously hiding a wince as she did so. Pain was starting to radiate again. “I want to work out what’s going on,” she said, her voice starting to waver. “But I’m still so tired…”

Lucifer appeared at her side, a soft smile on his face. “Sleep, Ella. I’ll make sure she’s still here when you wake up. For all your questions.”

But Ella clung onto consciousness, the cramping pain that was a side effect of her surgery coming in gentle waves. She was looking directly at Ray Ray, who sensed it and turned back.

“Do you want me here?” She questioned, patient.

Ella’s nod was all she needed and Ray Ray smiled, moving a strand of hair off her face.

“Then yeah, I’ll be here.”

That was all Ella needed and she was soon in a heavy, drug affected sleep again.

“I really do care about her, Luci.” Ray Ray’s voice trembled a little, and he sat heavily in a chair.

“I know.”


End file.
